


Aftermath

by lillian333



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian333/pseuds/lillian333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky after Hydra falls. Bucky has a kid named Alex. Damaged Bucky. Oblivious Steve. Tony as mediator. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Bucky lies strapped in to a table waiting for the next series of tests to commence after his failure to kill the one he cares for the most. This failure  
  
endangers the life of his child but he could not take that step, some part of him still feeling for those gone-by days with Steve, days that he can  
  
hardly remember, already starting to fade into the dark oblivion of his mind. Granted back than Steve needed the protection Bucky could offer, now  
  
it is Bucky who may need protection but he knows that he most likely will not remember anything of that life. He hopes that they will not erase the  
  
memories of the child given to him to replace the loss of Steve. An explosion snaps Bucky out of his thoughts, panicked shouts sound all around.  
  
One of the keepers in charge of experiments run and start undoing the binds “Get up, the compound is under attack, protect it or you will not see  
  
the child again.” Bucky rises wearily, grabbing his mask then heading towards the sounds of explosions on the lookout for any sign of danger. He  
  
was damaged on the last mission to subdue Natasha and Steve, now it is doubtful that he will come out of another fight alive. Bucky welcomes the  
  
thought of his demise for a brief moment, then filling guilty for thinking of leaving his child in the nightmare of a world. The hall that leads to the  
  
surface is covered in smoke little wisps curling around his feet as though to swallow. A shape looms in the smoke as soon as Bucky is able to see  
  
he recognizes Steve’s unfamiliar muscular form, a form that he is still surprised to see in front of him. Bucky would love to put relax his stance and  
  
go back to being on Steve’s side like old times but his son needs him more than the Captain could ever need him.  
  
Steve runs in guns blazing as soon as the explosives blast into yet another Hydra bunker as he searches for Bucky. This bunker is the last they  
  
know of and betrays no signs of being more than a supply station that is why Steve pauses when he sees an almost naked Bucky covered in  
  
hundreds of scars some still raw. The last time he saw Bucky he looked like a man on a mission, now he just looks listless and dejected. Steve tries  
  
to talk Bucky “I finally found you, is it too much to ask for you to come back?” Bucky nods as he charges “They may not control my mind anymore  
  
but they have something of mine that matters more than the memory of you. So I will kill you to get him back.” Steve flinches at the words more  
  
than the blows that he blocks. The blows are weak, missing more often than hitting and many times Steve has the chance to kill Bucky. Even though  
  
Steve avoids delivering the killing shot Bucky takes considerable damage without his armor. “Buck come on, you don’t have to fight anymore. Stop  
  
and we can talk.” Still he does not falter until a shout comes from behind him. “Dad?! Stop hurting my dad!” Bucky turns rapidly leaving his back  
  
open for a split second before he is by the child that looks to be about sixteen. “Alex, are you alright? Did you get hurt?” The teenage boy stops his  
  
Fathers panicked search for injury. “Daddy, I’m fine but you’re bleeding. Should I call the guards to kill that man? I don’t know if they will come  
  
though since most of them are dead. That’s how I snuck out from my room.” Bucky picks up the child, glancing behind him to see that the way is  
  
blocked by debris from the fight then turns towards the Captain grinding his teeth. “Steve, Step aside. You more than anybody should know what it  
  
feels like to be a man cornered when there is something to protect. This station is as good as dead. So I will take my child and go somewhere safe.”  
  
Steve looks at Bucky and sees the man he used to know. “Buck, come with me. I have been looking for you to help you. I promise we can protect the  
  
child back at the compound.”  
  
Bucky pauses at the offer of safety. The pause does not last long as he starts thinking of ways to escape. Alex looks up at his father, and then pulls  
  
his hair to get his attention. “Dad, I think we should take this chance. I don’t know him but is he not your best friend? The guy who you constantly  
  
broke orders for?” Bucky looks at his child who since childhood found it necessary to read the emotions of others, after living in Hydra strongholds,  
  
never knowing when he will be hurt to keep Bucky in line. “Yes, Steve has always been trust worthy but I am not sure of his other teammates” Alex  
  
looks at the Captain then at Bucky’s damaged state then leans in to whisper. “Dad you’re hurt and if anything we can always escape. Also he is  
  
the only one besides me that makes you want to live.” Bucky grudgingly nods, trusting his child. “Fine, we will go with you but should anybody do  
  
anything to hurt my child I will make it my life mission to kill everybody that has ever mattered to you.” Steve nods accepting the threat as a given.  
  
It will take time for Bucky to heal and trust once again. The matter of the strange child will have until later. Steve was almost sure that neither he  
  
nor Bucky in their state enhanced could produce offspring.  
  
Days passed since the attack and Bucky has made it a goal to avoid human contact at all costs and since Alex follows him everywhere, the pair has  
  
been a rare sight at the compound. That is why Tony is surprised to see the two of them coming down for breakfast. Usually Bucky just orders  
  
Jarvis to bring it up to their rooms threatening to break another priceless item if Jarvis does not comply. The boy comes bounding down the stairs  
  
in a cheery mood as though everything is fine with the world unlike his father who never lets the brooding mask leave his face. Both of them look  
  
almost normal wearing everyday clothes but you can tell that they are ready for any signs of danger. Tony gets over his shock “Morning, I see you  
  
finally see it fit to grace us with your presence.” Bucky nods as he goes over to the fridge while Alex jumps up onto the bar stool with agility to rival  
  
his father “Yeah I convinced dad to meet you guys. It’s boring to sit in a room all day and since now I don’t have too I want to see everything!”  
  
Bucky without looking tosses the kid some juice who nimbly catches it and starts drinking merrily. “Well if you want I can show you around town  
  
today.” Bucky perks up at that “Out of the question.” The excitement fades from the kid’s eyes and he looks down. Tony doesn’t give up as easily.  
  
“Come Buck. One day won’t hurt the kid and besides you can come with us.” Bucky doesn’t consider it for a minute as he continues gathering  
  
ingredients for breakfast. “I said it is out of the question. Alex, peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?” the boy doesn’t take long to get over it  
  
“Real food?! I’ve never had ham before. Can I really have some?” Bucky lets a smile creep to his face as he goes over to the kid with a sandwich  
  
“Of course you can. No more lab food for you” Bucky says as he ruffles the boys brown slightly curly hair. Tony watches them interact with  
  
amazement,still determined to get them out of the house. “You guys have been here for a week and haven’t stepped out of the house once; it will  
  
do the both of you some good.” Bucky bunches his metal hand into a fist repeatedly, letting a barely suppressed shudder escape but before he can speak  
  
Tony changes his mind. “Well if you don’t want to go outside which I guess I understand. You could at least let Jarvis show your kid around the  
  
workshop.” Alex looks hopeful. Bucky nods “Go ahead but you will not leave my line of sight. Any provocation we will leave.” Alex jumps down  
  
from his chair “Yay, thank you Dad!” Tony leads the boy to the workshop then lets Jarvis guide him around as he leaves to find the Captain.  
  
Steve is waiting to go on another mission to round up the last of Hydra as Tony comes up to him. “What is it Stark?” Steve asks not quite paying  
  
attention “I think you should talk to Bucky he seems out of it since you brought him back. I’m not one for spilling my feelings and neither is Bucky  
  
so I’m sure he is hiding something.” Tony says awkwardly scratching his head “Bucky was always the strong one he will be fine.” Steve says as he  
  
receives a call stating that the plane is ready. “I know you think that but from what you told me he went through a lot and it is a given that he has  
  
some baggage. I can’t help him as much as his best friend could. Go talk to him preferably sooner than later.” Steve nods distracted. “I will. I have  
  
to go now though.” Tony sighs as Steve leaves.  
  
Bucky sits in the same place since Tony and Alex left, watching as Alex runs around the workshop on a screen provided by Jarvis ready to jump at  
  
the first sign of danger to his child. Tony returns to the kitchen sitting on a chair next to Bucky. “Hey, I just … uh… want you to know that if you  
  
need to talk I’ll listen. I don’t know if it will help but if Steve doesn’t talk to you and you need to talk I’m here.” Bucky doesn’t acknowledge the offer  
  
or Tony’s presence just looks into the cup of coffee he is holding as though it has the answers to all the problems in life. Tony leaves without a  
  
word after a few awkward minutes and joins Alex in the workshop. “Mr. Stark! You have the coolest stuff! Can I stay here its safe and Dad likes it.”  
  
Alex says as he tinkers with one of the many abandoned projects around the room. “You say your Dad likes it. He doesn’t seem like he likes much  
  
of anything.” Alex nods “I know he seems like that but it’s just what the men in charge of us told him to hide emotions. It will take him awhile to act  
  
more like he did before the experiments. I never met Dad of back then even though he seemed like a nice man, he will never go back to being that  
  
but he will open up to you eventually like he did with my keeper.” Alex turns towards Tony putting his arms around his knees. “Your keeper?” Tony  
  
ask curious , thinking for a moment to turn off the audio and video feed to where Bucky sits but then changing his mind, maybe Bucky needs to  
  
hear this. “My keeper was something of a mom to me. Not my real one of course. I don’t know who she is; the scientists never told me.” Alex leans  
  
and clicks something on a panel near him which turns of audio to Bucky. “You mean you were born in the lab?” Tony asks curiously “Yes, They used  
  
me to control Bucky and replace the memories of the Captain.” Alex pauses then turns back to his tinkering to distract himself then continues “It  
  
worked and now Dad is way to overprotective. I have to allow him that since he did not know that there was a possibility for him to have a healthy  
  
child” Tony chuckles, getting ready to ask of how exactly Bucky was able to have a child “Well you are safe ---- “Tony doesn’t get to finish that  
  
sentence as an angry Bucky rushes in and grabs him by the shirt “I thought I said I had to know everything that happens in this room. Alex, pack  
  
your bags we are leaving.” Bucky turns around not listening to any of Tony’s protests “DAD!!! I WAS THE ONE WHO TURNED IT OF. So apologize to  
  
Mr. Stark and calm down.” Bucky pauses and seems to relax. “Fine, I am doing this for you Alex but one more offense and we will leave.” Alex nods  
  
then goes back to his tinkering with a pout, Tony follows Bucky. “Hey you should calm down. Me and the kid were just talking you shouldn’t get so  
  
mad if he chooses to have a private conversation he should be able to” Bucky stops abruptly causing Tony to run into him, the two of them almost  
  
touching “I am fine if my child wants to have a private conversation, I trust him but it is you and your kind that I do not trust. We have been  
  
enslaved for too long and I swear it will never happen again, not to my child. Now leave me be” Bucky leaves closing the door to his room with a  
  
slam. Leaving Tony standing there exasperated “Why do I even bother…”  
  
~Bucky’s Thoughts~  
  
Steve hasn’t talked to me since he found me. I would like to trust the rest of them but humans betray. Alex loves it here, for once a safe place for  
  
him. He is now sixteen years old and I want him to have the best life he can possibly have. My fear of the outside world has no place in that life.  
  
Anthony is determined to let the child experience and if I do not give my permission he will go against it and will put my child in danger just as he  
  
puts any who know him in danger. I have more than once decided that I no longer cared about the presence of people but then I saw Steve and was  
  
ordered to kill him and couldn’t, so everything began to change. Now Steve has not been around to talk about what we are going to do. It is unwise  
  
for us to stay in the compound of the one and only Avengers. Many still know me and hate me for being the Winter Soldier, for attempting to take  
  
the life of one of the greatest heroes ever know to human kind. It does not matter if I was brainwashed, blackmailed or not. I have to come to a  
  
decision of who to trust soon.  
  
Bucky spent the entire night sitting on the floor of the room that was provided to him by Stark. Alex returned a few minutes before his curfew and  
  
fell asleep on the bed. In the early morning before the rise of the sun Bucky went downstairs to see Tony drinking a wine glass intently staring at  
  
multiple screens. “Hey Buck. Couldn’t sleep either I see?” Bucky shakes his head and sits down heavily in the chair opposite. “No I could not. I was  
  
thinking of what you said of how we should go out around the town. I don’t think I am in any condition to be able to leave this place at the  
  
moment.” Bucky takes a pause “If you’re going to get all serious on me, grab a wine glass then talk” Bucky accepts but doesn’t drink “But I believe  
  
my child deserves a chance at a normal life. I do not know this city but I believe Alex can protect himself in a time of danger so I would appreciate if  
  
you enroll him in a high school that is as close to here as possible.” Tony looks completely at a loss for words. “I will need something stronger for  
  
this. What exactly brought this complete change of mind? I mean earlier you were ready to give me a thrashing for having a private conversation  
  
with him and now you would let him to go to high school?” Bucky nods swishing the untouched wine in his hand. “My son is much stronger than  
  
me. He was made and trained to survive more than I ever could. So I should stop treating Alex as a defenseless child when he can kill all of us  
  
without breaking a sweat.” Tony sets down the bottle of brandy and sits back in his chair “So you are saying that this child is stronger anybody in  
  
this building. Forgive me but I have a hard time believing that.” Bucky brushes a hand through his dark black locks sighing “Yes. I wish they did not  
  
make him to be the ultimate weapon in case of an emergency. Luckily he wasn’t ready yet and was only used to keep me in line. If he was ready  
  
Hydra would be in charge of the world by now. So I can’t just forbid him from living a life, it would make me into one of them.” Tony gets up and  
  
takes Bucky’s hands away from his head “Hey, come on you need to relax.” Bucky looks at Tony as he gets level with Bucky, “You need to let go of  
  
all those problems at least for the night. Steve will be back in the morning and then you two can talk. But for now I have something else in mind.”  
  
Tony leans in closer, to close for Bucky’s comfort so he leans back in his chair but Tony followed, climbing up of the floor. “Stark, you’re married;  
  
this is no way to act” Bucky keeps edging back, balancing precariously on the chair “Pepper won’t mind. She isn’t here after all” the chair can’t take  
  
it anymore and it topples sending it flying and the two of them falling to the floor with a heavy thud. “I am not a man who will help you cheat on  
  
your wife in a drunken stupor Stark!” with each advance Bucky’s protests get weaker. “This won’t be the first time I did this. She stopped caring of  
  
my drunken indiscretions a long time ago.” Bucky’s resolve fades and he lets Tony subdue him reveling in the light kisses that get deeper as  
  
minutes feel like hours. Neither of the notice as the door to the compound opens and light footsteps enter the room until there is a smash of glass.  
  
Bucky jumps up, pushing Tony of none to gently just in time to Steve leave in a hurry with a familiar hurt demeanor. Bucky scampers up of the  
  
floor, stepping over the glass, chasing Steve and leaving a drunken Tony chuckling slightly. “Steve! Wait!” Bucky bounds grabbing Steve  
  
by the arm “I’m sorry I was weak” Steve stops but doesn’t look at Bucky. “What you do in your free time is none of my business” Bucky tightens his fist briefly,  
  
letting a tremble escape, which makes Steve really look at him for the first time “I’m sorry Steve, I did not mean too. You weren’t here when I  
  
needed you but Tony was and I… I’m sorry” Bucky’s voice breaks down. “James….Hey, I should be the one to apologize. I have looked for you  
  
everywhere and I knew the horrible things they did to you. Tony told me that I should talk to you but I ignored him. What you said is right; Tony  
  
was the only one there to listen. Now I promise I’m going to be here for you tomorrow after you get some sleep we can finally talk and spend some  
  
much needed time together like the old times.” As Steve spoke Bucky broke down more and more as he let the old memories with the captain wash  
  
over him, the time before Hydra, before all the time of pain suffering. The old memories are filled with holes that his mind struggles to remember  
  
but they remain blank and that breaks Bucky the most. Steve lets Bucky sink to the floor. The two of them sit on the floor as Bucky comes down,  
  
drifting off to sleep. When Steve is sure his best friend is asleep he hoists him up going back to his own room.  
  
The next day Bucky wakes up in the late afternoon alone. He recounts last night’s break down with embarrassment. He gets out of bed to find that  
  
it is not his own but Steve’s. He looks around in wonder and is disappointment at its bare military standard. A memory of a room filled with posters  
  
that embodied Steve’s dreams of brighter futures, comes floating to the surface. Bucky does not remember much of anything about Steve’s likes or  
  
interests. Putting thoughts of the past out of his mind leaving the room finding the living room where he and Tony almost spent the night to be  
  
clean as though nothing happened minus the dent in the floor where Bucky’s metal arm braced their fall. Tony comes out of the kitchen “Oh Hey  
  
Bucky, I see you’re awake. Sorry for last night. Judging that you just came from the direction of Steve’s room I assume everything turned out fine?”  
  
Tony grins at Bucky “Yeah. He said we would talk as soon as I woke up. Where is he anyway? What about Alex? Did he eat?” Bucky asks question  
  
after question. Tony started looking worried at the first one. “What’s wrong? Is Alex alright? Where is he?” Tony shakes his head “Nothing is wrong I  
  
sent Alex to check out his school with one of my bodyguards. I don’t want to be the one to say this but Steve went out on a mission this morning.  
  
He didn’t want to go but it was an order.” Bucky goes from relaxed to tense in ten seconds flat. “Bucky! Where are you going?” Bucky ignores Tony  
  
and keeps going up the stairs to his room grabbing the Winter Soldier uniform that he promised to never take up again. Today seems to be a day of  
  
broken promises. He straps the many guns to his body. He revels in the familiar feeling they give him, the only memories that are reliable no matter  
  
how bloody or wrong. He takes one last look around leaves a note for Alex saying that the boy shouldn’t worry and that he will be back soon. Then  
  
opens the window and jumps out to the ground below, makes his way to the parking lot, taking a sleek black car of a very expensive make to help  
  
in his mission. The mission being to take any remaining Hydra hideouts before Steve can get anywhere near them. He takes out the phone on which  
  
he received orders and sends an all out command:  
  
ATTENTION ALL HYDRA STATIONS.THE WINTER SOLDIER IS ALIVE.CAPTAIN AMERICA HUNTING ALL REMAINING BRANCHES. DO NOT CLEANSE YOUR DATA.  
  
THE ASSET WILL COME BY EACH BASE COLLECTING THE DATA. STAND BY FOR FARTHER ORDERS.  
  
Bucky makes it look as though it came from higher command as he goes towards the closest base. The man in the compound though scared  
  
accepts his presence with good cheer thinking he is there to protect them. He plays along like a good little Asset and makes it all the way to the  
  
command room where he downloads all the data of the Hydra computer in this base. Then takes the gun with the silencer and shoots the two  
  
guards in the room, slowly making his way through the base wiping out everybody in it. After everybody is dead Bucky ignites explosives that are  
  
hidden all over the base in case of an emergency. He finds a Hydra plane that will help him get to the rest of the stations. In that fashion he  
  
systematically wipes out any remaining Hydra bases finding more in the rare paper files stashed in the bunkers. At the last few bases a new order  
  
beeps on the phone.  
ATTENTION ALL HYDRA BASES. THE ASSET IS ON A CLEANSE MISSION. HIS LOYALTIES SHOULD BE QUESTIONED PROTECT YOURSELVES. ONLY DELETE  
  
DATA IF YOU ARE WILLING TO RISK THE WRATH OF HIGHER UPS.  
Bucky smirks at that, they still believe he is loyal if they did not it they would get rid of any data quickly not just issue the warning. He receives a  
  
few bullet wounds, none that are fatal if he takes care of them. That’s why before he goes back to the compound, before exploding the final base  
  
he goes down to the furnace, takes out the special bullets made to specifically pierce his armor and heats his metal arm to cauterize the wounds. It  
  
is painful but he has felt much worse before. As he walks away from the explosion he sees the stark outline of Steve’s helicopter heading here. He  
  
hides out of sight as it approaches closer. So this was the base he was ordered to raid unfortunately they have arrived too late. They will not find any  
  
sign of what happened there. Bucky sneaks away, finding a place to stow away until their plane does one last circle. Then Bucky goes back to the  
  
plane then to the car and lastly the compound.  
  
Bucky when he returns tired and bloodied seeks out Tony who is showing Alex the wonders of modern culture. As soon as Alex sees his Father he  
  
jumps up “DAD! You’re hurt! Where did you go?” Bucky brushes of the concerns of his son. “Here, I think you can decrypt these.” With that the  
  
exhaustion of taking dozens of bases catches up with him and he faints on that spot. “DAD, Mr. Stark you have to do something.” Tony makes  
  
Jarvis to dial up a doctor as he sees how he can help Bucky. Taking of the black shirt revealing several burned hand prints on his skin “What are  
  
those? What did he do?” Alex looks down sadly at the wounds “That’s how Dad heals his wounds if he has no choice but to face battle. Father never  
  
took well to broken promises even when his mind was cleansed.” Alex takes his father’s hand and sits down on the floor. Steve arrives shortly after  
  
the doctor does. Tony confronts him “How did your mission go Cap?” Steve shakes his head “When we arrived it was already destroyed, nothing left  
  
to salvage. That was our last lead. Now we have now way of finding more stations.” Tony looks to the right towards a closed door. “You don’t have  
  
to worry about Hydra again. Bucky kind of went on a rampage after he found out about you going off on a mission.”Tony doesn’t bother to hide the  
  
venom from his voice Steve looks shocked for a brief second “You mean he went alone? You didn’t try to stop him. Is he alright? Where is he?” Tony  
  
looks towards that door again and that is all the answers Steve needs. He rushes through the door to see Bucky breathing heavily covered in gauze  
  
pads a bandage across his temples. Alex sitting by the bed, still holding on to his father’s hand, When Steve enters, Alex gives him a glare that kills  
  
“This is your fault. Dad wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t broken your promise. I shouldn’t have convinced him to come here. All this place  
  
will do for him is being the cause of his death. If dad didn’t care so much about you I would kick you out but he trusts you and holds to the feeling  
  
of love that held him through the times before my birth. If you hurt my dad again I will make sure you hurt as much he does. Now say your piece  
  
and leave.” Steve is dumbfounded at how much the boy is similar to James in looks and manner. “I am not here to apologize for going off on a  
  
mission. I went because it will make both you and your father much safer if Hydra is annihilated.” Alex snorts. “Yes going off after promising to stay  
  
made my father very safe. That is why he is in a coma right now. Don’t you understand that he thinks of you as more than a friend? That you are  
  
the only connection to the life before the train? Before he was tortured, before his mind was wiped again and again of you! I had to watch as my  
  
father was tortured in every way possible to keep in check because he couldn’t forget the memory of you. So get it through your thick skull the  
  
importance you have in Dad’s life.” Alex gets up in a huff brushing past the captain who is starting to look guilty. “I’m going to get something to  
  
eat. I want you out of this room by the time I come back or I will force you out.” Steve scratches his head as Alex leaves, going over to Bucky’s bed  
  
“That’s one strong willed child you have Buck. Now come on wake up, I need to talk to you. I’m sorry for breaking the promise I made. It was an  
  
order and I really did think it was for the best. Your kid is right it was wrong of me and more often than not I can be an idiot in matters of the heart  
  
so please wake up.” Bucky doesn’t stir. Steve sits down in the chair by the bed heavily. Seeing Bucky in the fragile condition makes him understand  
  
just how weak his best friend is.  
  
After giving the little speech to the Captain, Alex went back to the common area. It is empty besides the doctor and Tony at the moment. The  
  
Avengers only gather when there is significant danger, other than that they live in the homes provided to them by the joint funds of the Stark  
  
cooperation and Shield. Alex goes over to the doctor. “Is my father going to recover?” the doctor looks grim. “Considering all the readings he  
  
should be awake. It seems there is nothing in this world that he wants to wake up to. We just have to wait and see, it’s all up to him now.” Alex  
  
nods “I’m going back to my room. Call me should my dad wake up.” With that the boy leaves. As soon as Alex is out of ear shot the doctor turns  
  
towards Tony “I told the boy that there is nothing wrong with his father. That is partially true, he is in the same condition he was when he arrived to  
  
us but based on earlier scans done at Hydra it is a miracle that James Barnes did not slip into a coma much earlier.” The doctor points at images of  
  
a brain “See this scar tissue here? I am guessing that is the side effects of the many times his mind was flushed of memories. How they managed to  
  
keep him functioning as an assassin is beyond my knowledge.” The doctor continues to look at the scans in bewilderment trying to understand  
  
what procedures Bucky underwent. “So there is nothing you can do?” Tony asks concerned “No, not without a detailed file on everything they ever  
  
did too Barnes.” Tony thinks about it “Well the reason Bucky is in this condition was because of raiding the remaining Hydra bases. I have Jarvis  
  
working on decryptions right now. If you wish to head home you may. I will call should his condition change in any way or the files contain any info  
  
on the experiments done to him.  
  
Bucky was out of it for weeks, with Steve staying in that room as much as he could refusing any calls for missions. Alex stopped by a few times,  
  
slowly warming up to the Captain. Many times Alex made sure the Captain was comfortable every time he fell asleep by the hospital bed. The files  
  
returned contained many files containing information on Hydra scientific advancements nothing to explain the experiments done on Bucky. One file  
  
specifically was titled Alex054. Tony was tempted to open the file but he did not, instead chose to impatiently wait for Bucky to wake up. When  
  
Bucky does finally wake up, Steve is asleep under a blanket provided earlier by Alex.  
  
Opening his eyes to beeping and bright fluorescents give him a disorienting feeling making him think he is back in a lab waiting for a cleanse. He  
  
welcomes that thought briefly before his eyes settle on Steve’s sleeping form and everything that happened comes back with a rush of  
  
disappointment. He pushes himself up bones and muscles creaking as he rips of the wires that lead to the instruments around the room. Gets of  
  
the bed slightly stumbling, muscles complaining, opens the door and proceeds slowly out to the central area. It is empty so Bucky struggles back to  
  
the room to rouse Steve but runs into his son, who is at first surprises but then in a very joyfully manner hugs his father. Bucky surprised by the  
  
sudden hug loses his balance and falls down on the floor. They look at each other then laugh “I’m glad you’re awake” Alex says as he lets go and  
  
helps his father up. The two of them go up the stairs back to the room where Bucky has been healing in. By the time Alex convinces his father to  
  
get back into bed Steve is waking up. As soon as he sees Bucky he does not waste time on words instead he comes right up to Bucky, giving him a  
  
needy and desperate kiss. The kiss doesn’t last long as Alex lets out a grossed out shout. “Eww! I’m fine that you like each other but that’s just  
  
gross, I’m gonna leave you two alone. Just promise me that you won’t ever do that in front of me again.” Bucky looks at his son and chuckles. Steve  
  
starts to back away and apologizes but Bucky has other plans as he leans in for another kiss. Alex huffs in exasperation, turning and heading out  
  
the door. The kisses last for awhile until Steve breaks away “Are you sure about this?” Bucky smiles “You have no idea how long I have been waiting  
  
for this moment. I’d be damned if I wasn’t sure. ” Bucky says as he pulls Steve down on the bed. Steve is hesitant; Bucky though weak has no  
  
patience for the slow approach, flips Steve around and lifts up his shirt impatiently. Steve feels how desperate Bucky is but something is still  
  
holding him back. Bucky notices “You’re the one that kissed me. Don’t tell me you don’t like men?” Steve looks away for a second and takes a deep  
  
breath “That’s not it, I just… I don’t know.” Bucky sits up which makes Steve notice that all Bucky is currently wearing is the hospital gown which is  
  
now riding up. “How do you feel about me Cap?” Bucky looks hopeful “I…” Steve takes a long pause unable to say what he thinks so Bucky speaks  
  
up “Listen, Steve I … love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I think I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. But back  
  
then society wasn’t accepting as it is today and I cared too much of what society thought. I guess almost dying changes your perspective.” Bucky  
  
takes a deep breath, tense, waiting for the rejection and Steve to tell him that it was a mistake. Steve notices as Bucky begins to retreat back into  
  
himself at Steve’s continued hesitation. “Hey Bucky, Don’t. I’m sorry. I love you too. I just never thought somebody like you, the strong James  
  
Buchanan Barnes. The one man that everybody wanted to be could look at me twice. I was weak and insecure, never believing that the two of us  
  
could ever be more then friends.” The hope returns to Bucky’s eyes “Look at me now the great James Barnes, damaged beyond repair, scared of  
  
being left alone” he laughs “So much for the man everybody wanted to be. I’m afraid that title should go to you now.” Steve smiles “You know how  
  
about we stop talking. The fact that you’re not wearing anything under that hospital gown is very … alluring” Bucky laughs “I could say the same about  
  
that uniform you’re wearing. Of course not as sexy as the tights you used to wear” Bucky says licking the Captains bottom lip going into another  
  
kiss. “You remember that huh?” Steve says between kisses. “I’m remembering a lot of things but I would rather be making new memories right  
  
now.”  
Alex ran out of the room when his father chose to ignore his presence and continue their disgusting conduct. Outside Alex runs into Tony going to  
  
talk to Steve. “Hey Alex, I’m just on my way to talk to the Cap.” Alex stops him “That’s a bad idea. I am guessing him and Dad are going at it right  
  
now which I find extremely disgusting by way.” Tony laughs “You’re still a child after all. Anyway you said to wait until your dad was awake to open  
  
that file. Well he is awake now and I am not the patient kind.” Alex thinks about “Hell, Why not. Minus who my real my mom is I know everything in  
  
that file.” Tony grins “Sweet. Let’s go.” The two of them go to the workshop and Alex does the honors of opening the file then Tony takes  
  
everything in it and spreads it out. Inside the file there are a few documents labeled Alex 1-54. Tony opens the first one to see pictures of an  
  
autopsy on what looks like to be a dead fetus. Tony continues to open files; in each the child is older. Tony stop at the one titled six. “Are all  
  
these—?” Alex interrupts him. “Me? Yes they are. I never said I was born like a normal human. Open the 54th file.” Tony does “That would be me,  
  
the current version of the ultimate human weapon to protect Hydra after Father.” The file itself says  
ALEX BARNES  
VERSION FIFTY-FOUR  
REPLACEMENT FOR JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES AKA THE WINTER SOLDIER, THE ASSET  
SUCCESSFULLY IMPLEMENTED SUPER SOLDIER SERUM TO FETUS  
THE SUBJECT IS MADE OF TWO STRAND OF DNA.  
THE FIRST SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENT UNDER THE SUPER SOLDIER SERUM:  
STEVEN ROGERS (1920-1945)  
AND  
THE ASSET, JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES (1925-1943)  
Tony speaks up after the initial processing. “So not only are you Bucky’s kid you are also Steve’s. Congratulations on being the first kid to have two  
  
male parents. Anyway this file said the um….” Alex fills in the word “Experiments.” Tony nods “Experiments they did to you were around since the  
  
1970’s.How long have you been 16?” Alex looks down. “Well if you read the rest of the file you will find out anyway. I am the latest ‘model’ so I’m  
  
actually am sixteen but I do have all the memories of the dead experiments placed into my head.” Tony takes a pause from reading “I’m sorry.  
  
Unless you really wish it you won’t have to be this ultimate weapon. We have all been focused on your father but I see the look you get sometimes  
  
when you’re working in my workshop. If you ever need to talk I’m here so is the girl you have seen around the compound sometimes. Her name is  
  
Natasha, she can be annoying but she is a good listener.” Alex nods. “I’m fine. Yes I met her earlier she’s dads ex girlfriend, The Black Widow.” Tony  
  
begins to think he will never stop being surprised at what comes out of this kid’s mouth. “Bucky’s ex girlfriend??” Alex once again nods. “Yeah they  
  
have been on and off for years. It’s kinda complicated and I’m not the one to explain it. Talk to dad later if you want. Anyway Dad finally reconciled  
  
with Steve and we have a chance at a normal life. So I think it’s about we buy ourselves a house. Can’t live in this dump forever, I think Steve has  
  
funds that could cover such a purchase.” Tony smirks at the boy’s change of subject “Yes, I think he does. If not I will cover any expenses you want  
  
kid.” The two of them get to work as Bucky contently sleeps in Steve’s arms. Once again feeling content and safe in the only place he will ever call home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanfic that i have ever completed. I might write more since I have a few ideas. I know that after they make up they move to the new house and live happily for awhile but then Steve starts to second guess himself again and disappears somewhere for two years, nobody actually knows where. Bucky meets Natasha again and they spend sometime together, she has a kid but doesn't want it so Bucky raises it and then Steve comes back and they start fixing their relationship again.~ I don't know if Ill write the whole thing out though. If anybody does link it too me :D!


End file.
